kanalyticphilfandomcom_ko-20200213-history
Kitcher, P. (1984), "1953 and All That: The Tale of Two Sciences"
Kitcher, P. (1984). 1953 and all that. A tale of two sciences. The Philosophical Review, 93(3), 335-373. 키처는 이 논문에서 고전 유전학이 분자유전학으로 환원된다는 기존의 관념을 반박한다. 고전 유전학에는 법칙이 존재하지 않아 분자유전학의 법칙에서 고전 유전학을 유도할 수 없으며, 두 이론의 용어가 교량 법칙으로 연결될 수 없고, 분자유전학을 통해 고전 유전학을 모두 설명할 수 없기 때문이다. 키처는 환원 대신 두 이론 간의 관계를 설명할 수 있는 세 가지 양상을 제시한다. 분자유전학은 고전유전학을 환원하는 것이 아니라 고전유전학의 전제를 설명하고, 개념을 개선하고, 설명을 확장한다. 고전 유전학의 분자유전학으로의 환원 관계를 전제하고 있는 예로는 섀프너(Schaffner)의 1967년 논문 "Approaches to Reduction"을 들 수 있다. 반대로 환원이 되지 않는다는 입장으로는 헐(Hull)의 1974년 책 Philosophy of Biological Science(한국어 번역본: 하두봉, 구혜영 역. 생명과학철학. 민음사)를 예로 들 수 있다. The Problem 멘델의 이론을 계승하고 발전시킨 고전 유전학은 일반적으로 분자유전학에 환원된다고 여겨진다. 그러나 저자는 이 두 이론 간에는 환원이 되지 않는다고 주장한다. 이 과정에서 과학 이론의 구조와 선/후행 이론들의 관계에 대한 새로운 관점이 제시된다. What’s Wrong with Reductionism 고전 유전학이 분자유전학으로 환원되기 위한 조건과, 이러한 조건이 전제되는 이유는 다음과 같다. (R1) 고전 유전학은 유전자 전달에 대한 일반적인 법칙들을 포함되고, 이 법칙들은 분자유전학에서 유도된다: 두 유전학의 사례가 다른 과학의 환원가 유사하다면, 두 이론의 연결에서 중요한 역할을 하는 것은 중심 법칙이 존재할 것이다. 유전에서 중심적인 역할을 차지하는 것은 유전자 전달에 대한 법칙이므로, 환원 관계에 유전자 전달에 대한 법칙의 유도가 포함되어야 한다. (R2) 고전 유전학의 각 용어들은 교량 원리를 통해 분자유전학의 용어와 연결될 수 있다: 분자유전학에서 일반 법칙을 유도하려고 하기 위해서는 유전자 전달 법칙에 대해 두 이론 사이에 구분되는 용어들을 연결시킬 교량 원리들이 반드시 있어야 한다. (R3) 분자유전학에서 유전자 전달에 대한 일반적인 원리를 유도함으로써 고전 유전학의 유전자 전달 법칙이 왜 성립하는지 설명된다: 완전한 환원 관계가 성립하려면 고전 유전학에 속하는 법칙이 분자유전학을 통해 설명될 수 있어야 한다. (R1)에 대한 거부 저자는 먼저 고전 유전학에 일반 법칙이 없다는 이유로 (R1)을 거부한다. 많은 철학자들은 이론들을 일반 법칙들의 집합으로 본다. 하지만 고전 유전학은 법칙의 집합보다는 주제와 방법론을 통해 정의된다. 실제로 고전 유전학의 논문이나 교과서에서는 어떤 법칙도 찾아내기 힘들다. 고전 유전학의 실제 내용은 일반 법칙이 아니라 특정 생물(초파리, 곰팡이, 옥수수 등)의 어떤 유전자의 분포, 특정 돌연변이의 표현형 효과 등에 대한 것이다. Morgan 이전의 연구를 보면 유전자에 대한 법칙적인 진술이 있긴 하다. 흔히 멘델의 법칙이라고 불리는 두 가지 법칙이 있는데, 하나는 ‘분리의 법칙’이라고 부르며 우성/열성 관계를 나타낸다. 하지만 우열 관계가 뚜렷하지 않은 경우도 있고, 다인자 발현의 경우 형질이 우성/열성으로 이분되지 않고 연속적으로 나타나는 등, 일반적으로 성립하는 법칙이 아니다. 다른 하나는 ‘독립의 법칙’이라고 부르며, 서로 다른 형질에 관련되는 유전자들은 서로 독립적으로 유전된다는 것이다. 이 역시 일반적으로 적용되지 않는 것으로 밝혀졌는데, 같은 염색체 상에 있는 allele들은 함께 전달되기 때문이다.1 이 법칙을 약간 수정해서 서로 다른 염색체 상의 유전자들에 대해 적용시켜도, 비상동염색체간의 간섭 현상이 있으니 역시 일반적으로 성립되지 않는다. 그러나 저자가 멘델의 법칙을 진짜 법칙으로 인정하지 않는 더 중요한 이유는 멘델의 법칙이 실제 고전 유전학의 연구에서 별다른 역할을 하지 않기 때문이다. 독립의 법칙은 세포생물학적 관점에서 세포 분열 과정을 분석하면 이해될 수 있는 것이다. 고전 유전학에서 가장 중요한 연구 주제는 염색체 위의 유전자들의 분포를 알아내는 것이며, 이러한 목적 하에서 독립의 법칙은 의미가 없다. (R2)에 대한 거부 저자는 만약 멘델의 법칙이 성립한다고 가정해도, (R2)를 거부할 수 있기 때문에 환원이 성립하지 않는다고 말한다. 멘델의 법칙을 분자유전학에서 유도하려면 교량 원리가 필요하다. 교량 원리는 다음과 같이 표현될 수 있다. (*) (x) (x is a gene ↔ Mx) Mx는 분자유전학의 문장이다. 이 교량 원리에 따르면 어떤 대상을 유전자라고 하기 위한 필요충분조건을 분자유전학에서 찾아야 한다. 하지만 이러한 조건은 찾을 수가 없다. 유전자는 DNA의 단편이지만, 그 길이가 제각각이므로 길이를 통해서 정의될 수 없다. 그렇다고 mRNA로 전사되는 DNA 단편을 유전자로 정의할 수도 없는데, mRNA로 전사되지 않는 유전자도 있기 때문이다. 그렇다면 모든 유전자의 나열을 Mx로 보면 어떨까? 하지만 이 경우에도 실존하지는 않지만 가능한 유전자가 무한히 있으므로 법칙이 반사실적 조건문을 지지하지 못한다. 환원주의자들은 교량 원리(*)를 만들 필요가 없다고 주장할 수도 있다. 이에 따르면 멘델의 두 번째 법칙은 다음과 같이 표현될 수 있다., (1) (x) (y) ((Gx & Gy) → Axy) 이것은 다음 두 가지에서 얻어진다. (2) (x) (Gx → Mx) Mx는 분자유전학의 언어. (3) (x) (y) ((Mx & My) → Axy) 문제는 여기서 (2)를 (3)의 예와 결합함으로써 (1)을 설명할 수 있느냐는 것이다. (2)를 만족시키는 경우, 즉 유전자이기 위한 필요조건으로 가장 쉽게 떠올릴 수 있는 것은 ‘x는 DNA로 만들어져 있다’라는 것이다. 하지만 문제는 (2)를 만족시키는 다른 생물학적 존재자들도 있다.2 그 밖의 어떤 공통적인 구조도 유전자의 특성이라고 할 수가 없기 때문에 결국 얻을 수 있는 것은 약한 필요조건뿐이다. (R3)에 대한 거부 저자는 (R3)도 거부하는데, 분자유전학을 통해 유전자 전달의 법칙을 유도해도 그 법칙은 설명되지 않기 때문이다. 이에 대한 논변은 먼저 왜 다른 염색체에 있는 유전자들이 독립적으로 전해지는지 물음으로써 시작할 수 있다. 그 이유는 생식세포분열 시에 상동염색체들끼리만 짝을 짓기 때문이다. 여기서 더 많은 질문이 나올 수 있다. 예를 들어, 우리는 왜 다른 염색체들이 감수분열에서 독립적으로 분배되는지 물을 수 있다. 이 질문에 답하기 위해 방추사(spindle)에 대해 이야기할 수 있다. 그렇다면 ‘왜 염색체들이 응축되는가’, ‘어떻게 방추사가 생겨나는가’와 같은 질문들이 계속 생겨나고, 결국 화학적 세부사항에까지 이른다. 그러나 앞 단계로 점점 설명을 하는 것은 오히려 설명력을 떨어뜨린다. 우리의 원래 질문에 적합한 설명은 다른 염색체가 독립적으로 전해진다는 그 사실이기 때문이다. 이 두 사례 모두에서 분자적 세부사항은 적절하지 않다. 분자적 세부사항을 설명하는 것은 다음과 같이 중요한 점을 놓치게 만든다. 감수분열은 특정 종류의 과정으로 규명함으로써 유전자의 전달을 설명한다. 이 과정에서 쌍을 이룬 존재자들이 어떤 힘에 의해 분리돼서 그 중 하나가 생식 세포에 들어간다. 이 과정을 PS-과정이라고 부르자. 여기서 중요한 점은 첫째로, 유전자 전달 법칙을 설명하기 위해서는 PS-과정을 감수분열 과정이 속하는 자연종을 형성하는 과정으로 규정되어야 하고, 둘째로, PS-과정이 분자 관점에서 규정될 수 없다는 것이다. 다시 말해, PS-과정은 분자 관점에서 자연종으로 규정될 수 없다. 만약 세포생물학적 설명이 분자 층위에서 유도될 수 있으려면 분자 층위의 언어로 그 법칙을 표현할 수 있어야 한다. 하지만 분자 층위에서 결합을 이루고 그 결합이 깨지는 과정에는 무수한 방법이 존재한다. 어떤 경우에 결합은 구성 분자들 사이에 직접적으로 생기고, 다른 경우에는 부가적인 분자들이 관련된다. 전자기력, 핵력의 작용이 분자들을 분리하는 경우도 생각해볼 수 있다. 따라서, PS-과정은 분자 층위에서는 세포생물학의 층위에서처럼 정의될 수 없다. The Root of the Trouble (R1), (R2), (R3)가 모두 거부되었지만, 환원주의가 실패한 가장 근본적인 원인은 (R1)이다. 고전 유전학과 분자 유전학의 이론 구조에 대한 고려가 결여되어 있기 때문이다. 고전 유전학의 선구자들의 작업의 진술들은 너무 구체적인 대상에 관한 것이어서 해서 일반 이론의 일부가 될 수 없었다. 이 당시의 고전 유전학은 특정 생물들의 유전에 대한 진술들의 집합에 불과한 것처럼 보인다. 여기에서 두 가지 질문이 따라나올 수 있다. 첫째, 고전 유전학의 역사에서 특정 시기에 존재하는 진술들의 집합은, 고전 유전학 ‘이론’과 어떤 관계가 있는가? 둘째, 다른 시기에 받아들여진 서로 다른 버전의 고전 유전학들 사이에는 어떤 관계가 있는가? 무엇이 그것들을 같은 이론의 다른 버전이라고 생각하게 하는가? 저자는 여기서 Bromberger와 Kuhn의 영향을 받은 ‘실천’이라는 개념을 도입한다. 고전 유전학의 실천에는 특정 생물들의 유전에 대한 진술들의 집합, 유전 현상에 대해 말하기 위한 공통 언어, 중요하다고 생각되는 문제들의 집합, 그 문제들에 대한 답을 찾기 위한 추론 패턴의 규칙 등이 포함된다. 고전 유전학이 시기에 따라 다른 버전으로 존재했지만 하나의 이론이라고 부를 수 있는 이유는 위에 나열한 실천의 구성 요소들에 대해 비교적 작은 수정만이 이루어졌기 때문이다. 각각의 버전은 거의 공통된 표현으로 유전 현상을 특징지으며, 특정 형태의 질문들을 중요하게 받아들이고, 이 질문들에 대한 일반적인 추론 패턴을 제공한다. 구체적으로 말해, 고전 유전학은 어떤 가계에서 전해지는 형질의 분포와, 그것을 만드는 유전형에 대해 설명하는 것을 목표로 삼았다. Molecular Genetics and Classical Genetics 고전 유전학의 구조에 대한 이해를 바탕으로, 저자는 이제 고전 유전학과 분자유전학의 세 가지 관계에 대해 고찰한다. 이 세 가지 관계는 전제에 대한 설명, 개념적 개선, 설명적 확장이다. 전제에 대한 설명 유전자 복제를 예로 들어 살펴보자. 고전 유전학에서도 유전자가 복제된다는 점은 알고 있었지만 그 구체적인 과정은 전혀 알려져 있지 않았다. 이 문제는 1953년 DNA 구조가 밝혀지면서 해결되었다. 유전자 복제 과정은 DNA의 구조와 밀접한 연관이 있기 때문이다. 유전자 복제는 고전 유전학의 중심 주제가 아니었다. 그것은 일종의 전제였지만, 고전 유전학의 틀 내에서 설명될 수 없는 현상이었기 때문에 문제적이기도 했다. 분자유전학은 DNA의 복제 과정을 설명함으로써 선행 이론의 문제적인 전제에 대해 이론적 설명을 제공했다. 이러한 과정을 일반화하면 다음과 같다. T의 문제 해결 패턴의 예가 p를 암시하는 진술을 포함할 때 T는 p를 전제한다. p가 성립되지 않는다는 논변을 만나면 p는 문제적인 전제가 된다. 새 이론 T’가 p의 가능성을 밝히고, 왜 이전에 p가 문제가 있는지 밝힌다면, T’가 T의 문제적인 전제에 이론적 설명을 한 것이다. 이러한 정식화는 기존의 환원 개념과 비슷해 보일 수가 있다. 그러나 환원 개념과 비교할 때 두 가지 중요한 차이가 존재한다. 첫째, 법칙들의 연언으로 이론이 정식화될 필요가 없다. 둘째, 모든 일반 진술이 새로운 이론에서 유도될 필요가 없다. 기존 이론에서 전제됐으나 문제적이었던 것만 해결되면 된다. 개념적 개선 두 번째 관계에 해당하는 사례는 돌연변이에 대한 이해이다. 분자유전학 이전에는 돌연변이를 앞 세대의 유전형으로는 이해할 수 없는 새로운 형질이 다음 세대에 나타나는 것이라고 정의되었다. 하지만 분자유전학을 통해 유전자를 DNA 단편으로 이해하게 되면서, 돌연변이가 어떻게 만들어지고 그것이 왜 표현형에 영향을 끼치는지 이해하게 되었다. 즉, 돌연변이에 대한 이해의 폭이 크게 넓어지면서 개념에 개선이 이루어진 것이다. 이것이 개념적 개선(conceptual refinement)의 사례이다. 후행 이론은 선행 이론에게 개념적 개선을 제공하는데, 후행 이론이 선행 이론의 술어의 외연에 속한 대상을 구체화한다. 개념적 개선은 여러 가지 방법으로 이루어진다. 새로운 이론은 술어의 외연에 대해 더 구체적인 기술을 제공할 수도 있고, 더 합리적인 방식으로 특징지을 수도 있다. 예를 들어 ‘돌연변이가 일어난 allele’라는 개념은 ‘비정상적인 표현형을 만들어내고 유전되는 염색체 조각’으로 개선될 수 있다. 이 개념은 Transpose가 발견되면서 ‘allele의 내부적 변화로 일어난 변화에 의해 비정상적인 표현형을 만들어내는 유전되는 염색체 조각’으로 더 개선될 수 있다. 설명적 확장 세 번째 사례는 겸상적혈구 빈혈증이다.3 고전 유전학에서의 용어만으로 설명하면, 동형접합은 병을 유발하고, 이형접합은 각각 정상적인/비정상적인 헤모글로빈의 생성을 유도한다. 분자유전학은 정상적인 allele와 돌연변이 allele에서 각각 정상적인/비정상적인 헤모글로빈이 발현되고, 이것이 각각 정상 적혈구와 낫 모양 적혈구를 형성하여 결국 빈혈 발병 여부를 결정한다. 이 사례는 설명적 확장(explanatory extension)에 관한 것이다. T의 문제 해결 패턴이 있는데, 그 도식의 전제들 중 하나가 T’의 문제 해결 패턴의 결과로서 유도된다면, T’는 T에 설명적 확장을 제공한다. 후행 이론이 설명적 확장을 제공할 때, 선행 이론에 의해 제공된 설명의 특정 전제들이 후행 이론에 의해 나타난 용어들을 이용해서 설명될 수 있다. 얼핏 보면 이 관계는 환원의 일종으로 보인다. 하지만 실제 과정은 이렇게 단순하지 않다. 유전자의 발현에는 발생 과정에서 세포들의 배열이나 세포 내의 화학적 조성과 같은 조건들이 영향을 끼치고, 낫 모양 적혈구가 빈혈을 일으킬 때도 혈관의 생리학적 상태가 영향을 끼친다. 따라서 설명적 확장은 분자유전학만으로는 일어나지 않으며, 환원 관계라고 할 수 없다. 또한 선행 이론의 설명을 후행 이론으로 바꾸면 설명이 개선될 수 있음을 의미하지도 않는다. 진술 S를 설명하기 위한 목적에 적절한 것이 S에서 유도된 진술 S’를 설명하려는 목적에 적절할지 않을 수도 있다. 결국 설명적 확장은 분자유전학을 통해 고전 유전학이 유도된다는 것이 아니라,그 둘 사이의 일반적인 연결이 제공됨을 뜻한다. Anti-reductionism and the Organization of Nature 환원주의자들과 반환원주의자들 모두 최소한의 물리주의에는 동의한다. 반환원주의자들이 강조하는 것은 자연의 조직화와 서로 다른 층위의 현상간의 상호작용이다. 조직화에 대한 옹호는 다음과 같은 형태로 나타난다. 진화론의 적절한 형태에 관한 논쟁에서, 반환원주의자들은 선택이 유전자의 층위에서만 일어난다는 것을 거부한다. 즉, 생리학, 유전학, 발생학을 모두 분자 수준에서 설명하려는 헤게모니에 저항하는 것이다. 세련된 환원주의자들은 현재의 생물학이 자연을 여러 개의 적절한 층위로 나누어 연구하는 것을 인정할 것이다. 각 층위에는 질문들을 정식화하는 특정한 언어가 있고, 이 질문에 답하기 위한 추론 규칙이 있다. 여기서 좀 더 강한 환원주의자들은 모든 층위의 언어가 분자생물학의 언어로 재정식화될 수 있다고 주장하고, 좀 더 약한 환원주의자들은 분자생물학이 설명적 확장을 할 수 있을 것이라고 주장한다. (R3)에 대한 거부는 강한 환원주의에 반대하게 만든다. 생식 세포에 유전자가 분배되는 현상에 대한 설명은 분자 층위의 설명이 아니라 염색체들이 세포 분열 전에 짝을 이루고 짝 중 하나가 한 생식 세포에 들어간다는 세포생물학 층위의 설명으로 이루어진다. 이러한 기술이 의미하는 것은 allele의 분배에 적용될 수 있는 추론 패턴이 있다는 것과, 그것이 세포와 그 구조를 특징짓는 술어들과 관련되어 있다는 것이다. 이 추론 패턴은 분자 층위의 패턴보다 낫다고 객관적으로 말할 수 있는데, 각 세포 내의 화학적 조건은 모두 다르기 때문에 분자 층위의 추론 패턴은 일반성을 가질 수 없기 때문이다. 세포 층위의 추론 패턴은 분자 층위의 추론 패턴에는 없는 연결(서로 다른 세포들에서 일어나는 현상들을 공통적으로 설명한다는 의미에서의 연결)을 만들고 따라서 분자 층위의 추론 패턴보다 더 적절하다. 반환원주의는 생물학적 설명의 자율적인 층위가 있다는 것이다. 그러나 이것은 출발점일 뿐이다. 강한 반환원주의는 약한 버전의 세련된 환원주의를 거부하면서 나타난다. 약한 반환원주의는 분자유전학이 분자 층위의 추론 패턴으로부터 표현형을 유전형에 할당하는 도식적 문장을 유도함으로써 설명적 확장을 제공할 수 있다고 주장한다. 하지만 반환원주의자는 설명이 아래에서 위로만 향하는 것이 아니라고 주장한다. 반환원주의자들은 양방향의 설명을 주장한다. 예를 들어 발생 과정은 복잡하고 배아의 연쇄 반응 효과가 여러 층위에서 나타나기 때문에, 위 층위에서의 사건이 아래 층위를 설명할 수도 있다. 예를 들어 다음과 같은 상황을 생각해볼 수 있다. 거시적 층위에서의 영향으로 조직의 배열이 흐트러지면 원래 접촉해야 했을 세포들이 분리되고, 그로 인해 물질 전달이 차단되어 유전자 발현에 이상이 생길 수 있다. 이와 같이 위 층위가 아래 층위에 영향을 주는 일도 가능하므로, 생물학적 시스템에서는 양 방향의 영향을 모두 고려해야 한다.